Rainbow Wine
by Rouka The Bane
Summary: And So It All Begins Anew. Sequel To Pudding.
1. Rainbow Wine

**SHINIGAMI DISPATCH**

"Today on Shinigami Talk legendary Reap-"

"Okay Will where the bloody hell is it?!"

An oddly angry Grell burst into Will's office, smashing the radio and a few empty, long-necked bottle of Rainbow Wine that littered the floor. And radio. And table the radio sat on. And...everywhere.

Will was flung out across his desk, clothes askew, a half-drunken bottle of Rainbow Wine dumping out of his hand. Grell noticed the shipment papers thrown on the floor. For two whole cases of Rainbow Wine. HIS Rainbow Wine! Will had stolen it from him, and had drunken a good four dozen. He was now drunk as high hell. Nonetheless, he groggily looked up, grinning stupidly, and replied,

"Somewhere even YOU would never dare to look~"

"WHY DOES EVERY ONE WANT MY LIFE TO SUCK?!"

Ronald emerged from behind the angry Grell.

"Sempai, what is Rainbow Wine?"

"It's a special wine for Reapers. One bottle gets you drunk for days. And Mr. Spears here just drunk two cases and shipped two cases out!"

He gave Will a glare. Will almost looked like he'd recovered from his intoxication.

"Why did Spears Sempai steal them?"

"I don't know Ronnie..."

He petted the trainee's head. Will held his hand out.

"...Does my thumb look Spanish?"

The two face palmed. Ronald asked,

"So, where do you think Spears Sempai sent your wine?"

Grell continued petting the boy's head.

"I don't know dearie...But I don't think we want to know...Probably to a horrible place."

**A HORRIBLE PLACE**

In a dark attic, small snores emitted from a coffin near a covered window. The Undertaker strode up and through the room, dressed in some...interesting...clothes. He also had a pillow tied to his stomach and his arm around a corpse. He looked pregnant...

In a high voice, altered, he called,

"Oh Rouka darling! I have a surprise for you~"

Groaning, the coffin lid moved. There I was! My hair messy from sleep and my eyes tired, but the second I saw Undertaker they went wide.

"..."

"Good morning darling~!"

Wordless, I opened the closed window, letting sunlight stream in. I jumped out, screaming back,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Undertaker and his corpse bride leaned out the window, and, still with that annoyingly altered voice, chirped,

"You can jump out as many windows as you like, but that won't change the fact you'd come right back here if you succeed~!"

And so, it began again.


	2. The One He Wants To Impress

**SHINIGAMI DISPATCH**

After being in the hospital for six weeks after jumping out a window and hitting my head on a grave stone, I was ready to go back to daily life. And, by daily life, I ment getting Undertaker and Grell and going to "play" with Will. In fact, that's what me and Undertaker were doing now. We were just about to open Will's office door, when Will shoved Grell out and into us, knocking all three of us back. Will stood over us.

"Good, you're all here. Every other century, a Dispatch Evaluator is sent to every Dispatch to test the Manager. In this case, me. If I fail, a new Manager gets appointed. Grell is going out on a day of make up reaping, Undertaker, I would like you to go talk to a large group of exchange trainees, and Rouka, just, just don't break anything!"

Grell and Undertaker looked at me. I'd gained their trust a long time ago, and anything Will said had to be evaluated by me in case it was a lie.

I nodded. Grell jumped off to go do his reaping and Undertaker helped me to my feet. And together we went to the Library, where the trainees where waiting. Will smiled a little.

_Maybe she's good for more than just destruction and stress._

**LIBRARY RIGHT WING**

Undertaker was in the left wing talking to the little trainees and I was in the right wing flipping through some interesting Records. It had been almost three hours and I assumed Will was almost done with his assessment. I sat against a shelf when I heard a scream and a loud THUMP. I could smell the scent of fear coming from the left wing of the Library from about where Undertaker was. I sighed and slammed the book closed and sighed.

"Huuuu, dammit Undertaker..."

I ran.

**LIBRARY LEFT WING**

Undertaker was on the floor in a laughing fit. All the little Reapers were terrified and rocking back and forth. A picture laid face down on the floor. I picked it up.

It was a picture of a Reaper mangled by a Bane's claws. I sighed and whistle loudly. All the Reapers stopped and looked at me. I pulled Undertaker to his feet and my eyes glew an icy blue. All the trainees jumped and screamed again, realizing I was a Bane. I growled lowly at Undertaker,

"What did you do!? Three hours ago, they were all, bushy eyed and bright tailed little trainees!"

I stopped as an overwhelming fear scent hit my nose. I turned to the trembling trainees and exclaimed,

"It's okay kids! Rouka's here to give you all dangerous Scythes to play with!"

I distributed Scythes even more powerful than Will's to all the inexperienced Reapers. They all cheered and forgot their fears.

"And this is my sidekick! Sheet Man!"

I threw a white sheet over Undertaker. All the kids laughed and began sparing and playing with their new toys.

**DISPATCH**

Will was just about to show his evaluator out. His evaluator, Vincent, was saying,

"Well Mr. Spears, I'm very impressed. You have a very powerful Dispatch.

Will beamed.

"Thank you Vincent."

He was about to open a door when groups of laughing, sparring broke through the walls, causing Vincent and Will to freeze. I ran through the doors they were just about to walk through.

"It's Rouka Bane!"

Undertaker jumped after me.

"And Sheet Man!"

Grell, dragging his Scythe, trudged in, shaking his head.

"My best friends are fake superheroes..."

The room was loud with screams and laughs. Vincent screamed,

"QUIET!"

Every one stopped. Will paled a little.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! A BANE!? A WANTED REAPER!? TRAINEES PLAYING WITH DEADLY SCYTHES?! THAT'S IT! I'VE SEEN A LOT OF VIOLATED DISPATCHES BUT THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST! MR. SPEARS! YOU;RE FIRED!"

Will suddenly angry, snarled,

"NO! I'M RUNNING MY DISPATCH JUST FINE! YOU CAN TRY TO TAKE OVER, CONTROL MY LIFE! BUT NO ONE CAN DO THAT BUT ME!"

He stomped and put his arms around me and Undertaker's shoulders. We put our arms around who ever was next to us, and it went on like that until we were a wall of connected bodies. I growled,

"Maybe this isn't the most traditional Dispatch, but it's our Dispatch. WILL'S Dispatch. And it's just fine. With me, and Undertaker, and Will, and Grell, and, well, every one. We're a family." Vincent was shocked, but he recovered himself and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I will still have to fire you."

Will's jaw dropped. I looked around and smirked devilishly, my eyes turning icy blue again.

"Little Reaper battalion, ATTACK!"

All the trainees swarmed Vincent. He screamed and threw the scoring sheet in the air. I caught it and marked Will as passing. It disappeared. I turned to Will.

"Well, Mr. Spears, I'll be seeing you later. C'mon Undertaker. You have the keys. And the ability to get me home."

Undertaker took my hand and we disappeared. Will allowed himself a smile.

_Maybe Banes aren't so bad after all._


End file.
